Digimon Saviors
by XxOKIJINxX
Summary: When one evil falls, another rises.


Mountains, oceans, forests, and the sky. All were being reduced to data as the digital world was meeting its end. Digimon cowered in fear, ran for what little safety remained, and some only watched in awe as three Digimon fought in a destructive conflict amongst what remained of their world.

"Destiny Destroyer!" Armageddemon released a destructive blast towards gaze turned to Cherubimon as he released a roar, filled with anger. "Full Scale Attack!" Energy shells fired into the air above Cherubimon and released a barrage of energy.

Both dodged the attacks coming towards them, but more of the Digital World was destroyed and turned into data.

Ophanimon guided fleeing Digimon to safety. Looking up for a moment she saw the rivers of data flowing into the sky and being deleted. Seeing her world destroyed like this was turning what little hope she had left into fear.

"Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon began to throw multiple spear at Armageddemon.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon combined his attack with Cherubimons.

"Destiny Destroyer!" His attack was launched several times into theirs. Breaking up the attacks from the two angels, what did hit Armageddemon did little to nothing.

"Eden's Javelin!" A beam of light pierced through the smoke of the attacks and struck Armageddemon in his eye. He released a roar of pain that then turned into anger.

"Ophanimon!?" Seraphimon did not expect Ophanimon to show up again so soon.

"What of the others Ophanimon?" Cherubimon asked.

Readying her Javelin she faced Armageddemon down. "I hate having to abandon them. But there will be nothing left if we don't focus everything we have at him."

"We can barely hold him back. Such a creature destroyed the all thirteen Royal Knights. Can we even destroy him as he consumes data?" Seraphimon questioned.

Ophanimon was silent for a moment. "There is a way. But it'll be the absolute end of our world if it fails."

"Please, speak your plan." Cherubimon responded.

Holding out her javelin she sighed. "By combing your powers to my javelin, your very essence. There is a chance we can revive the knights, and destroy him from the inside out."

There was a moment of silence between the three. Armageddemon roared once more as his mouth glowed with energy.

"Sacrifices must be made."Seraphimon looked at Ophanimon.

Cherubimon smiled and nodded. "To save our world, no sacrifice is too great."

"Destiny Destroyer!" A barrage of blasts flew right the three. They separated and began their charge towards Armageddemon. "Full Scale Attack!" Dodging every attack coming at them, they gradually regrouped as Seraphimon and Cherubimon placed their hands on Ophanimons javelin as she lead the charge. They glowed as their data combined with her weapon, and a blinding shined.

"For the Digital World!" Ophanimon threw her javelin right at Armageddemon. As he prepared an attack, he held back his energy to have the weapon enter his mouth, and devour it. Showing no signs of pain, he only laughed and prepared another attack.

"Destiny Destroy-!" His attack was cancelled as a sword tore from his back. A roar of pain shook the land. Soon a spear, a javelin, and claws began to tear his body apart. "What is this!?"

Ophanimon shed a tear as the beast began to slowly turn into data as her last plan worked. The fallen knights ripped and slashed their way out of the beast. "Goodbye Armegeddemon. Farwell comrades."

Armageddemons cries of pain echoed as he collapsed. Laying on his side, still screaming, the knights revealed themselves as the worked their way out of the giant Digimon. Just as the last knight left his body, Armageddemon began to rapidly disintegrate into data.

Once his body was fully destroyed, the rivers of data began to return to the Digital World. Reforming the land and sky. Although the Digimon that perished were gone, they will return to a reborn world.

The knights collected their thoughts on the situation and were amazed they were alive. Looking up at Ophanimon, they smiled as light beamed through the grey and black sky. Light returned to the Digital World.

As the land was reformed, a strand of corrupted data fell from the sky and into the world before it was fully returned to normal. Darkness will always be a part of the Digital World. And light will always be ready to face it.


End file.
